


Watch me own you

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mirrored ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's jealous of your kismesis. You guess that's normal for a matesprit, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me own you

He presses over you, holds you to the bed, biting at your throat almost too-hard and selfish, like he’s trying to own you completely, and he is. It hurts, it hurts and you hate him for it, until he kisses you breathless again.

”ED, you’re mine. Mine, not  _his._ " The way he hisses that last syllable, the way his eyes spark violently as he stares down at you, makes you whimper. "He can’t have you, understand? Mine, only mine."

You kiss him again, ignoring the helpless little sobs aching through your throat. “Forever. Yes, please, I love you.” He kisses you much gentler then, stroking your hair.

"I know. I know, I love you too. ED, you’re so perfect. I want you to watch me."

You blink and he snickers, licking a stripe up your fin that sends any intelligent things you might have said flying out the metaphorical window. He nibbles at the edge, kisses it, sucks on the tines  _fuck_ and you’re just writhing, mewling under him while his hands press possessive on the bruises Gamzee had left on you. His psiionics crackle over you, around you, and then there’s a  _tear_ as all your clothing is removed from your body and tossed away.

He licks your throat again. “Watch me, in the ceiling. Watch me own you like he never will.”

You look and yeah, that stupid mirror you had put in there as a joke is uncovered for once. You lock eyes with yourself and then watch your claws tear through his shirt and throw it into the room. You make a helpless noise as he slides your jeans off and trails his warm lips down your body. So warm, hot against your stomach, and you watch his back as he moves, in the reflection, as he traces the edges of your sheathe with his tongue. You keen and your bulge slides out all too quickly, but he doesn’t tease at all, just licks it from the tip to the base.

Your hips buck and you tangle a hand in his hair and looking directly at him pleadingly. “Shit, Sol, more.”

He growls softly. “Watch yourself. I want you to see how much I make you feel, honeygrub.” His breath is hot on your nook, your thigh.

You just nod and watch yourself, the judder of lust that drags through you as his tongue pushes into your nook, the way your chest and stomach clench as he sucks or your pleasure nub. You can’t handle it, can’t handle him doing this, and watching him… You’re gonna spill.

"S-sol, Sollux, close, I’m fuckin, I’m gonna come." Your voice is too high in your ears, and you think its because he’s not saying anything, just abusing your sensitive flesh in ways you never want to end. You watch your reflection as you arch up, moaning low and long as you come, material coating your thighs and abdomen and getting in his hair, and normally you’d laugh but because he’s not stopping, not letting you come down, its just fucking hot.

His tongue moves to wrap around your bulge, his fist stroking it and his other hand moving to finger your nook. You squeal and move your hips into him, want more.

You remember in stark detail what happened. You came to visit Sol, and he greeted you at the door, all warmth and soft lips against your neck, and then he saw that mark Gamz had left on you and threw a fit. He’d kissed you, hard, and carried you here. He said that he was the only one allowed to leave marks on you, because he loved you, he wanted everyone to see it.

Now you’re sobbing through another orgasm, achingly empty when his hands pull away. Then, slow and smooth with the lubricating material and  _hot,_ too hot for you to fucking think beyond the fact that he’s leaning away from you and you can see every centimeter of his bulges as they writhe into you, he’s inside you. You try and yank him down, move on him to make him just fuck you already, but he holds away as he moves.

You watch your face, the contortions from pain to pleasure to too-much washing over your features in waves, random and fast, and the way his bulges sink into you over and over, making a messy brownish slurry of a mess with your mixing colors. Your breath is hard and fast, but now he’s there too, and when you lose it because he just cups your cheek, sweet and gentle and too pitying for what you deserve, he follows a second later.

He lays over you, on you, breathing in your neck and hair and licking your skin. You mumble, pan too smashed to keep up with the onslaught of attentions.

"I love you, ED, you’re fucking mine."

"Yeah." You breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm, this is another thing that happened.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
